Toubles with reality
by fan-rei
Summary: sequel to 'Troubles with dreams'rnthings are difficult for the transfiguration mistress and her favorite student after a night of passion.
1. Default Chapter

Warning :

femslash MMHG. Not beta read.

...

**Troubles with reality**

**Sequel to troubles with dreams.**

At breakfeast this morning the faculty was astonished to see their usual strict colleague so despondent and pale, but didn't dare to ask, through they kept her in their peripherical vision.

It didn't put a problem to the hated potion master Severus Snape, the head of Slytherins, the rival house of Minerva, that with a sneer made a crude remark : "I would have thought that after being laid you would be in a better mood."

The rest of the faculty coughed while some strangled on their breakfeast, meanwhile Minerva arched on eyebrows and with the most derisive voice she was capable in her actual state tried to put down the greasy gist : "I didn't know you were interested 'Severus'... nor that you tried yourself to divination. In both aspect I'm afraid there is huge progress to make."

Snape smirked. "You shouldn't dream like that. The reality risks to hurt with the waking call. And I don't need to try my double vision, when my eyes see easily enough a hickey on your neck."

Minerva blushed furiously and checked herself. She raised her collar and dared anyone to comment, through she hoped desperately her death glares would discourage any brave. Snape with a victorious sneer dared a sarcastic "congratulations by the way!", while the rest of the faculty gave her franc, prying and even dumbfounded looks.

When Albus Dumbledore arrived this morning as always in his cheerful mood, it was to be greeted by the sight of a gloating potion master, a mad and blushing deputy headmistress, and the rest of the faculty with their mouth hanging open.

His eyes twinkling like crazy he asked if he missed something. Minerva hurried up to assure him nothing was amiss before anyone could talk and diverted his attention toward his breakfeast.

Then she 'accidentally' gave Snape a stab from heeled shoed in his tibia, preventing him to be more an ass than usual. Pomfrey gave her a dark look and went helping the man who was showing an extended vocabulary worthy of a sailor. The other professors dipped their noses in their dishes trying not to be seen smiling.

Dumbledore didn't seem to see anything. It was humming happily for herself. Then from nowhere he asked if anybody have remarked something special yesterday night. The professors presents made interested face and nodded curiously, wanting to know what it was they felt that night.

Minerva wondered what they could be talking about, not that it would be astonishing if she missed a giant at two feet of her when she was otherwise 'busy'. She remembered vividly and in detail how she had been pleasurably distracted this night and her cheek heated, giving her a healthy and young appearance.

Hermione who was looking in her direction from the Gryffondor table smiled sadly. Her love was resplendent this morning. She felt sad trough that Minerva didn't look her way once, she seemed really embarrassed. Hermione hardened her resolve and dipped her face in her dish.

Minerva for her part listened from one ear to the mad rambling at her table and took a chocolate rather that tea this morning. It made her think of Hermione eyes. All made her think of her young lover, but she didn't dare look at her house table, afraid it would be her undoing.

And so breakfeast passed.

Hermione worked her pain away, concentrating solely on the N.E.W.Ts. and with her planning full as it was, she didn't have time to think about The Night or the woman responsible of the pain in her heart. She worked hard and when she finally fell in bed, it was exhausted in the hope dreams wouldn't visit her. And so days passed, always the same in gray colors.

The professors at first thought Hermione had sized herself again, but it was soon obvious than it was not exactly the case. Oh she did her homework and they were excellent, but she didn't talk as much and she presented always a pale and tired face.

Mrs Pomfrey was worried about her health. Hermione was more often than not absent for eating in the great hall. Normally she would have talked with the head house of the student, but she didn't think it would help.

Minerva was strange this past days. She was often found daydreaming, and the usually punctual professor to a obsession came late in classes. Pomfrey didn't know if Minerva had really a lover, but if it was the case, he was far from being a positive influence.

The faculty had joked in the past that the strict and unbendable professor needed to be laid, but they were rapidly reconsidering the question. If Minerva seemed happy and was smiling, it would have been worth the rest, but it was not even the case. And so gossips flied avidly at Hogwarts.

Did her prince charming even know she was pinning about him? It would seem so, after all who would have given an hickey otherwise? Some believed it was Dumbledore, they had always a strong and long friendship and they passed a great deal of time together...

But the old man didn't act differently at all. What was more strange with him was that when Pomfrey exprimed her worries, he just glossed over it with a annoying and knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Could it be Snape? He had after all a dark charm. But no he wouldn't have so blatantly made remarked the hickey if he was concerned. He was too much of a private person. There was Hagrid too. The half giant seemed particularly affective with her when drunk. But he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

These three were not the only men around, but nobody could see the transfiguration professor with Flitwick or even -god help us- Flinch. Stayed the woman professors... After all there had been rumors about her and the flying teacher madam Hooch who was a know lesbian.

The latter shook sadly her head when questioned : "There was a time I was really interested but she always refused me." Maybe was she already taken with Sibyl Trelawney... All these fights might hid something more...

Hearing that, the divination professor, who decided to come down to taunt her nemesis, strangled herself on her tea and her face took a vivid and angry red color. She hurried up in her tower shouting about various painful death of all people she crossed on her way.

Anyway the ambiance at Hogwarts seemed more particular than usual and the faculty was often see laughing their head out.

**A.N.**

next part Lavender and Parvati at the rescue! It's not written yet and I have some difficulties in not turning it childish. If anybody had some ideas, don't hesitate to share, I could use them in this fic or in another. Now pretty please hit the review button, I would really appreciate it, thanks.


	2. 2

Sorry for not updating sooner.

Because I couldn't keep disappointing all my reviewers (allthesame, albus's bitch, michiru-fil, Galandria and WickedColdFire05), I followed Galandria advice and asked 'allthesame' to help me.

I gave her some directions:

lavender and parvati must try to help hermione. after one too many : "it's not a boy god damnit!", they decide to make her date a girl (unknown or maybe luna). Minerva is jalous.

maybe a little angsty writing about the trouble with reality versus dreams.

they may talk after the fiasco.

about what hinted dumbledore : they bonded magically the nigt in question.

You could have read that a lot sooner but the result wasn't exactly what I wanted. So I tried to finish it on my own. Seeing the time it was taking me, I'm giving you 'allthesame' work. Please go thank her!

fan-rei.

**2.**

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, staring into empty space while having an open book in her lap. Absent minded she turned the pages every now and then without looking onto it.

Parvati and Lavender were watching her from a distance, both concerned about the strange girl Hermione has turned into.

"Please, Parvati, can't you see it's not a boy?" Lavender whispered.

"How do you want to know?" the other girl asked angry.

A few seconds passed by until Lavender decided to say

"Just because. It's obvious. Can't you see she is really desperate? And can you tell me just one boy who you could consider to be responsible for such a heart break?"

Parvati couldn't and so she was stayed silent, just nodding.

"You might be right but what is it then? I mean, she really is heart broken…"

Lavender gave her an impishly grin.

"Well, it's not a boy and she is heart broken so… how many possibilities are left?"

Parvati looked shocked.

"NO!"

She said a little too loud and Hermione turned around.

"Oh, I didn't hear you two come in."

They smiled over and Lavender slowly moved closer, pulling the hesitant Parvati with her.

"Hey Mione.. what's up?"

Hermione pointed to the book in her lap and said

"I am just doing my homework. Are you already through with reading the 26 chapters of "Wicked poisons and how to brew them" for Snape's class tomorrow?"

Parvati and Lavender glanced at each other.

"Ahh.. Yes, I mean.. we could do that later, don't you think. – What's about a walk, Mione? The sun is shining and the weather is wonderful outside."

Hermione looked out of the window. They were right, she knew. The weather was wonderful and normally she would have agreed immediately to go for a walk through the park of Hogwarts but.. her view graced the forbidden forest and suddenly all of this bittersweet memories came back into her head and the pain in her heart felt more piercing than ever before.

Slowly she shook her head and said

"No, thanks but I really have do some studying."

Lavander who had noticed Hermione looking to the forbidden forest suggested: "Hey, what's about a walk to the lake? Parvati and I could have a picnic there and you could take your books with you and study a little."

Hermione hesitated. She was very well aware of the nice gesture of these two girls and when Parvati said

"Come on, Mione. Only for an hour or two," she was convinced finally.

Minerva was sitting at the lake as she saw the three girls approaching closer.

She quickly transfigured into her animagus form and where a moment before the professor had been sitting was now a tabby cat.

Parvati laughed in the afternoon sun and Lavender had a hand on Hermiones arm and the three girls seemed the most peaceful sight. But Minerva noticed the pale color on Hermione's cheeks and the dark rings under her eyes that gave her an almost ill appearance.

Minerva moved a little closer and then jumped onto a near tree, hiding between the leaves. She couldn't hear much of the talking but it quickly became obvious that Hermione not really took part in it.

Parvati spoke about her new boyfriend and how happy she was and Lavender gave her a bitchy look, while she whispered to her friend

"It's not a boy, god damn it!"

Hermione really tried to make a friendly face and listen to her friend's talking but somehow.. she found herself not able to concentrate.

She looked over to the forbidden forest and smiled sadly as she thought of all those happy memories she kept in her heart and those were connected with these trees, these sweet smelling of herbs and flowers, those wonderful surroundings of this magical forest, these fairytale like woods… she smiled at the memory of how she had kissed Minerva there under the stars at that night, that special night, their night… the feeling of how it was to hold her, to kiss her and to have her kissing back…

And suddenly she found herself in tears and couldn't stop.

Lavender took her into her arms and rocked her gently while whispering some soothing words Hermione couldn't understand. She sobbed desperately and hugged Lavender back.

Her view fell onto the tree next to them and she noticed a brown tabby cat on a branch. The cat quickly disappeared and Hermione drenched Lavender's shirt with her tears.

Parvati hadn't noticed anything but Lavender had.

And she had seen, too that the tabby had tears in her eyes as well. And she also knew that tabby cats aren't able to cry like humans, especially not like lovers with a broken heart….

When Minerva was back in her office she transfigured back into her human form and tried to calm down a little.

God, how hard is this, she thought.

Why for heavens sake had she done this!

Why had she ever given into this! She was Professor Minerva McGonagall and she knew how to handle such feelings, such blind emotions… But was this really such a meaningless feeling or a shallow emotion? She felt a tremendous anger rise and wanted to throw something against the wall, she wanted to see something smash, to hear it brake… brake like her heart or smash like the… "No!" she cried out.

"No! – don't call it love!"

With this last sentence she threw the ink bottle from her desk against the wall and listened to the splitting of the heavy glass – and it felt good.

She closed her eyes and sensed the ink slowly cover the wall, she felt the pain in her chest, and imagined the ink mixing up with blood, turning to a burning lilac. She smiled.

She cried.

Slowly sinking down to the floor she hid her face in her hands, crying desperately.

When the girls were back to their dormitory and night covered the sky, Parvati and Lavender were talking quietly about the happenings in the afternoon. They decided that there was much to do and discussed several plans until Parvati suggested

"Maybe she just need to meet someone else to see that one boy is just like another."

Lavender rolled her eyes desperately and hisses an unfriendly

"How often do I have to tell you, Parvati: It's not about a boy! Can't you imagine she might be in love with a woman? What do you think is so special about this stupid boys?"

She looked into Parvati's face and the girl looked back into her friend's blue eyes, listening carefully as she continued

"You don't know what love really can be, Parvati, you don't know what a woman is able to give another woman and how beautiful it can be between to girls when they really and truly love each other. This is a love you will never know."

They exchanged a glance and Parvati whispered back

"Have you ever been in love with a woman?"

Lavender didn't answer and just looked down to the floor.

There was an awkward silence between the two girls until suddenly Parvati whispered

"Maybe she should be dating someone nice and understanding, what do you think? Maybe someone like… someone like…"

She stopped for a few seconds and then added

"..someone like Luna."

Hermione wasn't very enthusiastically with going out with Luna but she agreed finally. In her eyes it was just a favor to her friends. Parvati and Lavender were so nice to her and she didn't want to disappoint them.

Luna on her side was really looking forward to her date with Hermione. When Parvati had been telling her about Hermione, needing someone who cheers her up a little, she agreed immediately. Luna was a girl who was always happy if she could be helpful and in this case it was especially pleasurable to be of some help…

Hermione was standing in front of her mirror, the wardrobe open, her clothes spread all over her bed. There were skirts, jeans, dresses… it really looked like a girl couldn't make up her mind what to wear on her date.

In truth it were the friends of the girl who couldn't decide what her friend was going to wear.

Parvati suggested a short skirt and a very tight blouse.

"I think you better go without your bra, Hermione, the boys always like it when…"

She was cut off by Lavender who really shouted at her this time

"It's not a boy, Parvati!"

Hermione looked onto the shocked Parvati and then blushed furiously.

"You know..? I mean, you know that I am not…"

Lavender laid her hand on her shoulder and said quietly

"Hey.. you don't have to explain anything, Mione. You are in love and this somebody is obviously not aware of what a wonderful girl you are… so just let's go on with this and don't let Luna wait."

Hermione looked at her gratefully and then decided to wear the skirt and the blouse. However she did wore a bra as well…

When they finally accompanied the girl to her date both, Lavender and Parvati, were content with Hermione's appearance. She looked extremely pretty in her light blue skirt and the white blouse and with a little lipstick and mascara the miracle was done and Hermione suddenly was a stunning beautiful young woman, for everyone to see.

Luna had already been waiting for more than an hour. She had been so nervous that she really hadn't been able to sit in her dorm and read a book or something else to get over the waiting.. she had been walking for quite a while and by the time Hermione was in sight she felt already a little chilly.

Although it was a warm summer evening she wrapped herself closer into her cape and then smiled at the approaching figure which, she knew, was Hermione.

They smiled at each other and then said both "Hi" at the same time. Hermione laughed and Luna giggled.

It was not like Hermione never had had a date in her whole life but this one was really strange and a bit odd. She knew Luna far too long to consider her as a lover or even if she had met her never before… there was no way in denying that she was in love with someone else. And this someone was so present in every flower, in every warm breeze that caressed Hermione's cheek.. the nicer Luna tried to be, the more she came closer to Hermione the more awkward the young girl felt.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

The girl was surprised.

"Sure, go ahead."

Luna obviously struggled with her words.

"Well… it's not like I don't notice that you aren't interested in me.."

Hermione blushed and then quickly uttered an apologize for being so rude.

But Luna waved it away.

"Hey, that's Ok.. Really. It's just that I wanted to ask you if.. well, could I sleep with you tonight?"

Hermione gave her a shocked look and Luna quickly added

"Oh, no.. not that. I just, well.. it's a little embarrassing… I never had a boyfriend or even girlfriend and I…well all of the girls expect me to be rejected by you and… I don't want to be the breakfast-laugh tomorrow, you understand? Could I just sleep next to you? I promise I won't try anything."

There was a little silence and Luna gave an unsure

"What that be Ok for you?"

Hermione looked at the girl in front of her, all flushed and so obviously embarrassed and she smiled.

"Of course."

She gave her a friendly hug and they went back to the dorm arm in arm.

One of the privileges of a head girl was the own bedroom and so they were undisturbed when they got back from their "date."

Hermione and Luna giggled by the thought of Parvati and Lavender and what they might think tomorrow when they would realize Luna had spent the night with Hermione.

Hermione found more and more that Luna wasn't just the dreamy girl she always had considered her to be. She was a lovely girl and a thoughtful companion. When they were lying next to each other and talking for quite a while, Luna asked Hermione

"Does she love you back?"

Silence.

"Who?"

Luna gave a little sigh and then said

"Professor McGonagall."

Suddenly there was more than just silence in Hermione's bedroom.

There was the painful torment of someone speaking the name of her love.

Hermione exhaled audibly.

"I don't know. I really do not. I wish but I don't think so."

After a moment in which nothing was spoken Luna whispered

"The night you were going to the forest, Hermione… the night she was coming after you… Did you make love to her?"

Hermione turned to Luna and looked into her face.

"How do you know…"

And the next moment she realised how stupid this question had been. Luna knew so many things. And after all – did it really matters?

She felt a very strong feeling of thankfulness for this lovely girl next to her and she didn't want to lie to her. Besides she would have known the truth anyway.

"Yes."

This is the simplest of all answers, just three letters, just a word, just the truth… And yet.. it was so painful to Hermione and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I am sorry"

she whispered.

Luna reached out and caressed her cheek with her fingertips.

"Don't be. It's Ok.. I understand, I really do."

Hermione looked into her eyes and suddenly it hit her. Her eyes became wide and round with enlightenment and she breathed a questionable

"Trelawny?"

The most painful smile graced Luna's and Hermione recognized the same hurt in Luna's eyes that she knew was to see in her own.

Minerva was beside herself by now. She never had felt such a despair, such a guilt and at the same time… such a tremendously strong feeling for someone else.

She knew what she had done was wrong. She considered it as the most disgusting thing a teacher could do and yet she didn't regret it.

Not for one damn moment.

She wanted nothing more than to go to Hermione and tell her that she hadn't cried that morning because of she hadn't enjoyed their night. She had. To be honest, she had enjoyed it more than anything in her whole life.

If someone had asked her what was her heart's desire – she would have been given the answer: being together with her.

It wasn't possible. She knew it.

However she was out of her mind and felt like nothing in this big wide and cruel world could ever cease her pain.

Until someone knocked at her door…

Minerva led him to the sofa in her private room and let him have a seat.

"Albus… what can I do for you?"

Dumbledore looked at her rather concerned and with an unusual stern look.

He took his time until he finally spoke.

"Minerva.. you are running yourself into the ground, you know that?"

She looked at him without showing any reaction. She just waited for what was to come. And it came.

"I am not one for interfere with the love life of my staff but you are my friend, Minerva and I am not going to watch you, going insane over a broke heart. You need just to reach out and grab the hand that is given to you."

The transfiguration Professor swallowed and looked onto the floor. She needed to talk to someone about this finally. She felt like she could never breathe again if she would keep it for herself.

"Albus… I cheated on you.. I had an affair with a student."

It was out and Minerva kept her eyes closed, her hands were trembling. She were awaiting his anger.

But there was only silence.

Silence and breathing.

"Minerva.. why aren't you honest to yourself?"

She looked up to find him looking at her with pity.

"Albus, you didn't hear me right… I had an affair with one of my students."

He stood up and came closer to his friend, reaching for her shoulder.

"You never had an affair with a student, Min. – You are in love with one of them. And it's not just a student for you, it's the love of your life and you know that."

She stared at him in disbelieve. She had expected any reaction but this.

Minerva didn't know what to say and after a while she felt tears running down her cheek.

"Albus," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I don't know what to do."

He smiled at her and gently took her into his arms, letting her feel comforted. She sobbed silently for a couple of minutes and then whispered:

"I've never been that scared in my whole life, Albus. I mean, I am used to be a Professor at Hogwarts, doing sensible things all the times and taking care of my students as I would take care of my own children. I never would have thought about abusing one of them or taking advantage of their dependence of me. I never wanted to get into all this… I know I should have told you about it and I know you never will be able to trust me again but… please, tell me what am I to do now?"

Dumbledore took her by her shoulders and gazed deep into her eyes and then whispered back:  
"Take the risk and live Minerva. Dare to love!"

She looked at him with a non understanding expression and shook her head. "But Albus… she is a student."

He smiled at her and chuckled a little.  
"Well, she is not… at least in a few weeks she won't be anymore. Consider this night as a kind of…. foretaste of what is all to come, will you.

And please.. you didn't abuse Hermione in the slightest. She loves you and you love her and this night was just meant for you and her. I wondered what took you two so long to realize that you are meant for each other. You must have noticed it before, Min. There was such a strong connection between you and her and this night bounded you two together. There is no way now for you to do without her."

Minerva was listening intensely and the flow of tears had stopped by now.

"I love her, Albus."

Again he smiled and then nodded.

"I know, Minerva. And isn't that wonderful?"

Minerva nodded happily and breathed a

"yes" and it was so quietly spoken as if she was afraid this new born realization of her love for the girl could break by just speaking it out too loud.

Dumbledore leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Welcome to paradise, Minerva. From now on everything will be pure bliss for you and her because there won't be any hiding anymore."

Minerva looked out of the window and smiled.

"No hiding anymore," she whispered.

or so she thought…..

Professor McGonagall was on her way to her first lesson when she went down the Gryffindor Corridor and passed the door of the head-girl's bedroom.

She paused for a moment when she heard giggles and laughing…

"No, Luna.. give this back.."

This was Hermione's voice.

"Come here and take it, if you dare…"

And that was Luna's voice.

She began to tremble and tried to calm herself. This doesn't have to mean anything, she thought.

"No, Luna not this one, I only have this bra to wear for today. All my others are in the laundry."

Giggles.

"Well.. then go without. I found you very good looking without it last night."

This was enough. That was all evidence she needed.

Minerva felt burning tears in her eyes. How could she really have been thinking Hermione meant any of the things she had told her at that night? She was a young girl. She had just been experiencing something with an older woman and Minerva felt she had been stupid enough to think it could be more.

The sight of her Hermione and Luna came into her mind, both naked and in bed and she couldn't help but admit that this picture was just so much more fitting than Hermione and Minerva herself.

But then… it had felt so right, so very right.

Hermione's body on her's had felt so good, her warmth after their lovemaking, her soft whispers of how much she loved her, her kisses and gentle touches, her sweet caressing and gentleness… she had handled her like the most precious thing in the world and she had felt so loved in her arms. It was the most wonderful experience she ever was allowed to make.. how could it be not right?

She cleared her throat and knocked at the door.

Hermione called "come in."

And Minerva did.

When she came in she really wanted to say something and she wanted to say something appropriate, something that was expected to be said from a head of house in such a situation.

She didn't find herself able to just even take another breath.

There were clothes spread all over the floor, the bed was a mess and Luna was standing in the doorframe of the bath, only in her bra and panties, while Hermione was fully clothed but with flushed cheeks.

Minerva looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Minerva. Nothing was said.

Luna watched them both without moving.

After a moment Minerva turned and left without saying a word.

Hermione sank down on the floor with an empty expression on her face and Luna bent down next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Hey.. nothing has happened between you and me, no need to feel guilty at all."

Hermione fought down the tears she felt welling up in her eyes.

"But have you seen the look she gave me? She is sure there was something between you and me. And she looked so hurt."

Luna stayed silent for a moment and then gave her a huge grin.

"But, Mione… don't you know what that means?"

The girl looked at her in confusion.

"What? – Oh.."

Hermione smiled back at Luna, gleaming of joy.

Parvati and Lavender were waiting outside at the lake when Hermione came finally.

"Hey, what took you so long, Hermione?"

Parvati was grinning and gave a blink to Hermione.  
"I think I can guess what took her so long…"

Lavender was about to say the usual sentence when her friend interrupted her.

"…and yeah, I got it by now, Lavender: it's not a boy."

They all grinned at each other and Hermione asked them:

"I need your help. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

Both nodded.

When everything was prepared and they were about to part, Parvati asked anxiously

Hey, Mione… are you really sure about that? I mean, we certainly could think of something less dangerous, don't you think?"

Hermione shook her head no and then hugged her both friends.

"No, Parvati. It has to be this way and exactly this way. Just make sure you do everything as I have told you."

They promised and Parvati tried to make a bold face, nodding bravely. This was such a big effort for her, Hermione had to laugh.

"Thank-you, you two. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Lavender hugged her back, smiling.

"You will do fine, I know. We will go and tell her immediately, I promise."

Hermione nodded back and then made her way into the woods.

Minerva was sitting at her desk when the message reached her.

Lavender and Parvati were standing in front of her, both out of breath and with anxious faces, pale of fear and trembling of fright.

"Professor.. Hermione.. come quickly.. you must hurry.." Was all she could understand, as the both girls were talking at the same time and she had to make them speak one after another, although her heart pounded in her chest, when she heart those dreadful words. Hermione in danger? That couldn't be.

Finally Lavender gave her the explanation she needed to know.

"Professor, Hermione has gone into the forbidden forest and that is now an hour ago. We were waiting at the edge because we were so worried and she told us it wouldn't take her long and she had only to make a visit… I don't know what has happened exactly but she hasn't come back by now and I don't think this is a good sign…"

Minerva looked worried. This wasn't a good sign at all. She knew where she had to look for Hermione and went down to the forest immediately. The two girls were following her.

"Miss Brown, show me where exactly Miss Granger has gone into the forest."

Lavender led her to the small opening in an hedge and Minerva said

"You two go back to the castle and go to bed. No need to worry now, I will just look for Miss Granger and we will be back in no time, just go back to your dormitory now."

And with that she disappeared behind the edge.

Once she found her way a little into the forest she was astonished to find everything calm and quiet. Normally there would have been darkness and a lot of noise and different sounds of animals and magical creatures that were awaking by the dawn and not only up to pleasant things…

She found nothing of these at all.

Her way was enlightened by glow-worms and phosphorescing butterflies.

She walked for a while until the way led her onto a clearing which was surrounded by the most wonderful smelling lilac and she had a feeling as if this was prepared and not growing just there.

Professor McGonagall wasn't a stupid woman and quickly saw through the "trap."

She sat down on the ground of soft and warm herbs and moss, calling "Hermione?"

Silence.

"This isn't funny, Hermione."

There were nothing to hear than the chirping of a nightingale far away until somebody was stepping forward out of the dark, almost out of nowhere.

It was Hermione and she was dressed in a beautiful white dress. Her hair down and surrounded by glow-worms she looked like… well, she looked divine, Minerva had to admit and for a moment or two she forgot her anger about this intrigue and was grateful that she was allowed to see such beauty.

"Hermione.."

She whispered almost inaudible and the young woman came closer. They looked each other in the eyes and when Hermione cupped Minerva's cheeks lovingly with both hands, breathing a soft kiss on her lips, the Professor didn't refuse at all. She kissed her back with such a hunger and need… she couldn't help but enjoying the feeling of having these sweet lips on hers again.

"Hermione.."

The older woman moaned silently against the girl's lips and Hermione smiled, pampering her love on and on. Her hands slowly were wandering over Minerva's body and gently caressing her back, pulling her closer as the fight of their tongues became more and more passionate.

Suddenly Minerva pulled back.

"No.. stop that."

She stepped back a little and looked into the other woman's eyes rather confused, puzzled and – yes, angry.

"How dare you play your little games on me?"

Hermione wanted to say something and reached for Minerva's hand but the Professor hadn't finished by now. Minerva inhaled deeply, ready to shout at her and then.. she was lost for words and felt those burning tears in her eyes, like so many nights before.

After a while she asked a quiet

"Why, Hermione, are you doing this to me? We had this night together and I dare to say we had more than just sex…

When I couldn't tell you in the morning that I loved you too.. well, you ran away and I hadn't the courage to talk to you or bring the subject up again but I had and still have feelings for you.."

Again Hermione wanted to say something and again Minerva cut her off.

"No, let me finish. I don't know what this night meant to you and I don't blame you at all for what happened. I am your Professor and I should have known it better.. I had to deal with seeing you and Luna together after what it seemed a night of love and passion and this was so very hard for me…

But why are you doing this to me now, Hermione? Sending Parvati and Lavender to me and they tell me you are lost in the forest and that happened Merlin knows what to you…? And I am running after you, blind of fear, into that forest just to find you in the best of all states, no danger as far as I can see and as it seems.. you planned this, didn't you?

Why, Hermione? I don't see any need for you to hurt me more…"

As she had ended, Hermione carefully moved closer and looked at Minerva, her eyes shining of tears.

"I never had a night of love and passion with Luna.. she was just staying over night and there was nothing between us like there had been between you and me, Minerva. I wouldn't never been able to give another woman what I gave you, never..

I sent Parvati and Lavender because I saw the hurt in your eyes when you saw me with Luna and I hoped for another chance for you and me. After all, isn't jealousy a sign of love or at least care?

I wanted you to come here where we first made love and I wanted to tell you nothing but exactly that: I love you, Minerva. And I miss you and I think I cannot be one day more without you."

She came another step closer until there were only a few inches between them and then whispered

"And when I kissed you, Minerva.. I was trying to show you how much you mean to me…"

She kissed Minerva's cheek very tenderly and reached for her hands. The Professor closed her eyes and tried to get some sense into the words she had just heard. She felt Hermione caressing her face with her lips and sensed a tremendous amount of love and passion and relieve and happiness and lust and joy and sadness and some other things in her heart and finally asked

"Do you really love me, Hermione?"

The girl nodded and whispered against her cheek

"Yes, Darling, I do."

Minerva found herself unable to fight this feeling in her heart down any longer. She laid down on the herbs and pulled Hermione with her, breathing a soft

"Show me how much you love me.."

Hermione smiled and their lips brushed together.

This second lovemaking was completely different from their first. It wasn't all rushed. They weren't in that haze like at that night. But it was all hesitating and slow and very, so very much tender and caring and their caresses were so exquisite and profound..

it was almost as if there were doing that for all of her lifetime and just lost in the most wonderful feeling of being loved.

Minerva brought Hermione onto the highs of passion, never leaving her eyes, always smiling at her love, whispering "I love you" more than only one time into her ears.

They were making love with such a devotion and abandon for another that there never had been seen a more beautiful scene of loving and when Minerva moaned and shuddered, Hermione was holding her close, telling her how beautiful she was until her lover drifted off in bliss…

Lavender and Parvati went back to the dormitory after Professor McGonagall was sent after Hermione.

They went in silence and it was a peaceful moment.

As Parvati reached for Lavender's hand the other girl didn't withdraw but smiled in the dark…

The next morning, everything seemed back to normal.

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table and Minerva joined Albus at the Professor's dinner table.

But some things were different nevertheless.

Parvati smiled at Lavender and blushed when the other girl returned the loving gaze, Hermione looked over to her head of house every now and then, smiling slightly and Minerva was sitting next to the headmaster with a very high necked dress that could hardly cover all of her hickeys…

Everyone was smiling this morning, either in the sweet afterglow of love making or in the content feeling of knowing his best friend happy…

Only one person wasn't smiling at all. And that was Snape who really couldn't think of a witty reply to make this damn smile on Professor McGonagall's face vanish.

Finally he decided to say

"Well, Minerva at least you found a man who knows what to do with a woman, I mean obviously you weren't only reading books or practicing spells last night, were you?"

Minerva only laughed and said

"No as if the most magical spell can't be practiced but must happen on its own… and it's not a man, Severus and yes, she does know what to do with a woman. May I tell you how very nice it is to care so much for me, Severus?"

She smiled at him the sweetest of all smiles and Snape suddenly felt very sick and went to his dungeons without looking back to the table.

The End


End file.
